Confusion of Romance
by KingCeshmotso8602
Summary: Rob Lucci, Trafalgar Law x OC. It's a college plot, also...shanks and some others are soon to come.


Confusion in Romance

( NOTE: I DON'T own One Piece)

One

Heather stared at her schedule, her new Honors academy was pristine and shined in the sunlight, its tan and blue color scheme was refreshing in the Spring sun.. This academy in California was open to all Honors students in America, some students moved from their countries to attend here. Japanese, Chinese, Armenian, Italian and even British and Australian students attended. Heather was still trying to locate her classes, and locker. She found her locker first, Locker 806. Quickly, she put in the code, and opened it, dumping all of her backpack's contents in the locker, organizing it neatly, her obsessive compulsive disorder kicking in., she looked over to locker 807 to see a man with light olive skin, almost a translucent grey, towering over her in his baggy black jacket. His tight black pants fit snuggly around his thin hips and legs, the jacket, she soon realized was baggy because it was mostly empty. He had a panda design on his hat, and his messy black hair popped out of it, his sideburns leading to a shaggy soul patch on his slightly chiseled chin. He looked at her, with gray eyes. Her light blue eyes opened wide, surprised he even noticed her. He looked away and turned away, a Chemistry Honors textbook in hand. 'He's in my class?' She thought, her hear speeding up. She gasped, hearing Locker 805 open. Looking over, she found a thin, pale man who again towered over her, crouching down in front of his locker, she hear "Coo!" and *crunch**crunch*. Looking over, she saw a pigeon in a cage, she then looked at the man. He had beautiful, curly black hair placed in a tight low ponytail, his mustard eyes slid over to her, she groaned. Something about this one didn't feel right, she felt concerned. He looked handsome but, there was something about the pigeon man that didn't sit quite right.

He smirked, a dark, devilish smirk, filled with cunningness and hatred. Heather took her textbook and ran to her class, he locker wide open. The pigeon man's smile fell, his eyes filled with pain as he closed his locker door gently, to not startle his pigeon. Gently, he closed Heather's locker and picked up the lock from the ground, clicking it in place as he went to Physics.

Chemistry was boring, they were not doing anything, it was the first day of school, and they were being told what to bring and do. Heather sighed, her head in her hand, she looked over, surprised to find the panda hat man. 'I didn't notice him did he move next to me on purpose?' She thought, anyway, he was sleeping. He looked cute sleeping, his features calm, his skin looked smooth, his lips looked soft and were a soft pink mixed with his natural light brown. His mouth was slightly open, he snored softly, barely audible. His head was resting on his arms, Heather could smell his sweet, Earthy cologne, mixed with chocolate. 'So cute, he loved sweets.' She thought, smiling softly.

The teacher didn't seem to notice he was sleeping, or else, pretended he knew these were elite children, if they didn't pay attention on the first day, he didn't care it was the other days that he worried about. The panda hat man closed his mouth and sighed, looking up, he saw Heather.

Instantly, his eyes opened slightly wider than usual in surprise. He let out a chuckle, soft, airy and deep. He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. How could teeth be so straight? His enamel seemed unscathed, as if he had taken the best care of his teeth, was he a dentist? She wanted to ask him but the bell rang. The panda man's face showed surprise, the bell waking him up fully, he raised his head too quickly, getting a headache, he held the side of his head as he picked up his backpack. Heather followed, she wanted to know, needed to know who this man was. He was by her locker, she wanted to know him, wanted to know who would be next to her.

They returned to their lockers, Heather opened her locker, seeing her next class' textbook, she stopped before taking it. Looking over to Locker 806, she asked: "Who are you?" The man smiled. "Just call me Law." He mumbled, scratching his hair, his hand swallowed by his black forest. Dandruff fell from his hair, making Heather wince. 'He smells so nice, but so dirty!' She thought, taking her Algebra Honors Textbook, heading for class. Law stared at her, confused. He looked at his jacket shoulders, seeing the white flecks, shaking his head. 'Crap forgot to wash my hair!'

Pigeon man was in Algebra, Heather groaned. 'Not creepy pigeon guy ' She thought, at least the seat next to him was taken, so she went to the back, the only seat open was next to a handsome man with red hair, he had six scars on his neck, like a bear had scratched him. 'How is he still alive?' She wondered, and again, the class was uselessly telling them what to get and do. Heather looked over at the man who was chatting with her, patiently waiting for her attention. 'How long has he been whispering to me?' She thought.

"Hey " He purred, his low voice sent shivers down her spine. 'Why are there so many hot guys here?!' She thought, flustered.

"H-hi " She stuttered, blushing as he laughed, his purring laugh.

"Shy?"

"W-well " Not waiting for an answer, the red haired man turned to her fully, she gasped. His left arm was missing, he looked hurt by her reaction and turned around, talking to the guy next to him. Heather felt terrible, she touched his left shoulder, he groaned in pain, wincing.

"Ow! Let go!" He chocked, out, shaking his arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

Heather sighed, she punched herself mentally for being so inconsiderate and stupid.

Heather noticed something in her peripheral and locked onto it, she noticed that a man with green hair was glaring at her, he was separated from the rest of the class, in the dark corner of the room, he held his chin in his hand, his clothes were casual, something that he must have thrown on due to the disgusting green plaid and black pants. His arched eyebrows flinched as he locked eyes with Heather and he turned away. He grinned looking to his left, Heather looked towards his left to see a woman, she had black hair and baby blue eyes, she was to the other corner of the room, with the class, in the very back row. They were whispering to each other, reading their lips.

Heather rushed out of the class, she looked at her schedule she had an economics class, next. This teacher did not procrastinate, he instantly slammed the door, when the bell rang and rushed towards the chalkboard.

"Good morning, Class no tardiness, no absences unless death or injury is involved time is money!" The teacher barked, he wore a fluffy jacket of dark mocha with a white trim and had on a stripped shirt of red and black, his scarlet pants went well with his pale complexion and dark black hair slicked back to the nape of his neck. His eyes were cruel, harsh. Heather felt uncomfortable looking into them for a long time, she looked around her, Law was outside, peeking into the window. He walked off. Heather looked around again. There was the red haired man, he looked at Heather, smiled and waved. Heather waved back, she was glad that he was not angry The Pigeon guy was in front of him, writing down something.

'He hasn't even started teaching ugh, overachievers ' Heather thought, peeved. She reached down to take notes too, she froze her backpack it was

"Uhm Mr "

"Mr. Zero."

"Mr. Zero, I left my supplies in my last class "

"And you want to go get them?"

"Yes, sir so that I can do my best in your class "

"You have already shown me that you cannot "

"What?"

"If you cannot keep track of your belongings, then you cannot keep track of my teaching-."

"Sir, I can!"

"Really?"

"Yes, sir I might be a tad ditzy, though it is my first day, sir I'll get better when I adjust."

"Very well go ahead."

"May I have a pass?"

"It's the first day, silly girl."

"Oh right."

Heather walked out of the class and reteaced her steps to her last class, in the hallway of the main building, she saw a man with spikey black hair, she could not see his face, he wore rich clothes with great details. He had a jacket of orange sleeves and a blue base, the black trims emphasised the colors. She wondered if she should check to see if he was alright...she walked past him and went into her classroom from earlier.  
"What is it?"  
"I left my bookbag, Sir."  
"Alright."  
Heather walked to her desk and reached next to the student for her bookbag, she was a thin female of pale skin with curly blue-black hair, she looked down at her and then back to he teacher. Heather went back to economics and the teacher slammed the door. "No more leaving until class is over." The red haired man was swaying in his seat, his arms were inbetween his legs as he swayed from side to side, biting his lip. Mr. Zero ignored him and continued teaching. Heather took out her supplies and began to take notes, when class was finally over, she saw the red head man rush out the door and the pigeon man stared at her before leaving. Heather sighed, first day of school and so much had happened, already.

Heather looked at her schedu...oh...oh,no...  
"P.E.?! Why do I have P.E.?!" Heathe exclaimed. She stomped to the class, enraged.  
A deeply tanned man with a broad facial structure sat behind the desk, he had a goatee that made a cresent loop of his chin and he had jet black hair that was slightly messy. He also had a wrist watch with a bull design and a suit made of brown leather. The bell rang and the man sighed, he leaned back in the chair and the class began to slowly chat, gradually gaining volume as time went by. Heather looked over and saw the green haired man, again. He was actually right next to her and they both stared at eachother with wide eyes. Finally, he spoke. "Can I help you with something?"  
"Oh...no, uh-my name is Heather."  
"My name is Roronoa."  
"Nice to meet you-."  
"Could you get out of my face?"  
"Oh?" Heather pulled away and turned, looking around, again. This time she saw Law, he was fully awake, now. He turned to her and waved, she waved back. Heather did not see pigeon guy, but she did see the fancy dressed man who was in front of the lockers. She was about to get up when the coach bellowed: "ALRIGHT, NOW LET'S EXCERCISE!"  



End file.
